


Danganronpa V3 Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Gonta and Kiibo are friends, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kiibo has OCD, Korekiyo needs a hug, Mentions of incest, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Running Away, Tsumugi needs serious help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything's subject to change (tags, ratings, archive warnings, ect), I will take requests on this, blah blah blah.**CRITICISM APPRECIATED AND ENCOURAGED**





	1. They Lied. But It Was Fine.

I knew when they were lying. Everyone has their tells.

Twitchy face, fidgeting, sweating, stammering….. I knew.

And I forgave them. Most of the time.

Often their lies were to protect me, or to make things seem better than they really were.

So I could forgive them for that. It was easier than going through the painful process of admitting you lied.

But I knew the truth, and always did what I could to help.

A teacher with cuts on her arms that she claimed were from the cat. I stayed after class to help tidy up and be as much of a friend I could.

I knew she’d cut herself.

A friend who “forgot lunch at home” daily and was way too thin to be healthy. I always gave him half of my own.

I knew his family was poor.

But I forgave them. I knew they just didn’t want me to worry.

I still did, though. Because I cared.

I still care now, but about different people for different reasons and to different degrees.

Everything’s changed. And now the tables are turned.

I’m the liar.

And I don’t just lie to protect. I lie to destroy, to wreck, to shatter, to fill their hearts with so much despair that they can’t move on.

I might even be lying about all of this. But I wouldn’t know, our memories were erased and changed. If I am lying, I’m sorry. But maybe that’s a lie, too.

I can’t tell the difference anymore, all I know is that I’m tired in every way and that I just want it all to stop.

But for that to work, I have to keep lying.

Because I’m gonna end this killing game. To save them all. I don’t want them to hurt like the others did all those years ago. Because now I know how much it hurts to lie, and it takes lies to survive this fucked-up “game” we play.

I don’t want them to hurt like I do.


	2. As Much as She Loved

I don’t understand how I once held these memories close to my heart.

None of it was right. In fact, I was only 9 years old when “sharing a bed” with Her took on a more _filthy_ meaning.

But… She seemed to legitimately care for me, even if She showed in in all the wrong ways, and that only makes it all even worse.

I get sick to my stomach when I remember those days, and how I was truly... in love, and that She accepted and returned that love threefold.

But it would be an insult to Her to express such disgust, so I claim to love all the same. Though isn’t that equally as insulting? To lie?

To cling to the lie like a certain trickster...?

I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Dear Sister, as much as She loved, traumatized me, and even though I can recognize the authenticity and intensity of our sick, twisted idea of “love”... even though I changed my entire life forever to Her benefit, I can only look upon those memories with pure disgust, fear, and unbridled seething hatred.

Despite this, it’d be rather counterproductive to suddenly stop “giving Her friends.” I promised Her 100, I am going to give Her 100. After that, I can be done for the rest of my life, however long that may be.

Maybe I’ll even seek professional help, although it’s rather obvious I’m not going to turn myself in.

I’m not going to let myself get into trouble for Her. Besides, I’ve avoided police detection for years. What are the odds I’ll finally get caught here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and probably hella ooc but i hope you like it anyway


	3. Runaway

It wasn’t just because of everything they said. _ Awkward, quiet, mechanical. Nerd, no future, hopeless. Unlovable. _

It wasn’t just because they poked fun at his routines.  _ He needs to flick the lightswitch this many times. He has to close the door standing just like this. Forget your stupid little habit and just hurry up! _

And it sure as hell wasn’t because of their derogatory comments.  _ You act like a robot. You’re hopeless. Nobody wants to love a weirdo. I think you're broken. _

But Kiibo Idabashi had decided he was going to run away from home.  _ Never go back to that wretched school, never again listen to his parents shouting. _

And so he had.

Taking a public bus to the farthest place he could afford with the allowance he’d saved up, running into the woods, running  _ running running, never again, never again-- _

He fell.

He fell right into the almost-dry mud, and he was stuck.

“Hello?”

Kiibo froze.

“Anybody there?”

Against his better judgement, he spoke. “I’m here.”

From out of the shadows and fog stepped a familiar face. Gonta Gokuhara.

Kiibo recognized him because they’d both taken English class together a while back. Gonta hadn’t been as fast a learner as Kiibo was, but at least he was understandable, and he really was a good guy.

He'd never made fun of him.

“Kiibo?”

_ Why’s he out here? _

“Hey, Gonta.” He gave the taller a grin and slowly got to his feet.

“What Kiibo doing so far from home?”

“I ran away.”

“Why?”

Kiibo looked away. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Gonta nodded.

“What are you doing out here anyway? I know you live nearby, but…”

“Oh! Gonta just visiting his forest family.” He smiled. “Want to come?”

Kiibo thought a moment, then nodded.

He’d always been curious what this "forest family" of Gonta's was like, after all.


	4. Despair Was A Sweet Candy

She would be lying if she said she hadn't been terrified.

She had been, in all honesty, terrified for everyone. But at the same time, she found some sickeningly sweet form of joy in the bloodshed.

The misery and despair was like candy for her; sweet and without consequence until she realized it was tainted, poisoned.

But it was too late, even if she did spit it out, the poison was already in her system and would kill her any time now.

So she let the candy dissolve on her tongue and waited for her demise.

After killing Rantaro, it finally clicked for Tsumugi that this wasn't just a game. Real suffering took place here. They weren't mere characters, they were people with very real, very fake lives all at once. But what was done was done, so she continued on her path.

At the end, as the rock made its way closer and closer to Monokuma and herself, time seemed to slow for a moment.

In those final moments, she reflected.

The candy had been sweet and absolutely mouthwatering, but the bitter, disgusting, burning taste at the end wasn't worth the brief euphoria.

Nobody had told her to take the candy. She was the one who asked if she could have a piece, specifically that one.

She brought this on herself.

_Let's give it everything we've got_, she said to herself as her own despair set in, tears ready to spill over as though they'd ever get a chance to fall. _It's punishment time._


End file.
